Guardian of Time
by Grisly.Hatter.x
Summary: SLASH/Prince/OCAVAN , They were in love, then friends, then in love again, in the name of the Gods can they make up their minds! As Dastan tries to master the Dagger of time he learns something about his lover, a deep secret that should have been kept.RR


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction, I may not be able to update that much at the moment but I'll try to get one chapter done each week, this story is about the younger brother of the king of the Dutch Empire (which in this AU, is from Norway, down the the Czech Republic and parts of Russia.) being arranged to marry Prince Dastan of Persia. However this young man has a connection to the dagger of time...

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Snow Palace  
**

I sighed, looking in the mirror, in a few seconds I would meet my fiance, , the Prince of Persia. My brother, Jared, current King of Estonia, believes that if I marry the Persian Prince, I'll be 'safe' or something, I sighed and stared into the mirror, it was me alright, my hair was styled in the way that my fringe swept to cover my right eye, my ears showed but the sides reached my jaw, the back reached the bottom of my neck, my hair was blond but the bottom layer of the fringe is orange, the bottom layers of the sides are black and the bottom layer of the back is cherry red, I was born this way, believe me or not. I loved my eyes, royal purple, huge and almond shaped, with dark, long, slightly curved lashes, thin, dark brown brows, a straight nose, and nice jaw line, I was slender, covered in golden hairs , not to thick, like the Persians (who are covered in hair). I sighed, Alice, my assistant, a young girl with short red, wavy hair walked in, "you look amazing", she smiled, I smiled back and looked down. "Your father would have been so proud", she then held up my father's rosary, it was made of black onyx, with the cross reverted and a white stone in the middle of it. I took it from her and wore it, "thanks Alice, he always said this thing had good luck", I sniffed with a smile. Alice nodded, "get ready, and good luck", she walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

After she walked out I freaked out, "I can't do this!" I sobbed and ran to the garden on the balcony (which luckily for me, is just outside of my room), sitting down on the huge silver fountain with a dolphin in the middle, I cried my heart out, I'm only 16! I can't get married to a Prince who will soon be king of the WHOLE Persian Empire! I sat there, shuddering with breath, trying to regain myself, and then I heard a deep, husky, but caring voice, "hey there beautiful, if anyone should be crying its me because you're not in my arms", I laughed at the very pathetic (but sweet) pick-up line and turned to face him.

Wow.

He was tall, his skin was light bronze tinted in gold, he was ... shirtless, showing the defined muscle lines, abs and dark hairs that went from his chest to down ... um, his dark green cloth (oh Gods! Is he wearing anything underneath? You can kind of see something ... Oh. My. Gods. He is most definitely Persian...). His arms were large, and his jaw was well defined and covered in dark hairs like his chest (...drool...) and his eyes were bright, blazing, ocean blue, his teeth were sharp, in a grin, and his hair was shaggy and brown. If I died right now, I'd be OK with it. I smiled at him, "hi there, I'm Avan, your name good sir?", the man bowed to me, "your majesty! I am graced to be in your presence, my name is Dastan", he grinned, took my hand and lay a kiss on my knuckles, my face felt hot and my heart pulsed. He got up from the floor, sat near me and held me in his arms, and whispered huskily, into my ear, I felt his hot, moist breath on my ear making me shiver, "now tell me Avan, what has allowed such a beauty to weep in such a manner, hm?", he tucked a black hair behind my ear, I stuttered, suddenly remembering my proposal. I stared at Dastan and my lips started to quiver and my eyes stung with tears. Dastan's eyes widened and he hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry", he whispered.

"It's OK, its just stress", I sniffed, then the clock tower chimed, I sighed. It was my cue to go meet my fiance, I kissed Dastan on the cheek, "I really hope I can see you again, I have to go meet someone now", I almost died at the look of heartbreak and sadness on Dastan's face, "OK, farewell my prince", he then claimed my lips with his own. I gasped, smiled then ran off not looking back.

* * *

**Dastan **

I missed him. It's stupid, I know, I mean, liking someone who you just knew for a couple of minutes, but Avan was special. The flaxen (and many other colored) haired boy was all that was going through my mind as I walked down to the throne room, King Jared was there, smiling with my father, I smiled at them, "Your Majesty, father." I greeted them, "Dastan! We have wonderful news, you are to be betrothed to my younger brother", King Jared announced with a grin. When he outstretched his arm, beckoning his brother, time seemed to freeze, a slender boy with blond hair with sections of orange, black and cherry red walked in, his fringe covered his right eye, but his left eye was a beautiful shade of dusk purple, his body was slender, and he was wearing dark robes**.**

It's Avan.

I take in the moment, walk up to him with a smirk, and kiss his hand, he stared at me in shock.  
And for a moment, I felt nothing but happiness.  
"Hello beautiful, glad to have you in my arms."  
"Hello, Prince of Persia."

And with that, we said our farewells, entered the carriage and that is the beginning of a loving, long tale.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! Please review! Any ideas may be used [no major plot ideas but if it's good I may use it, heck even for another story, of course you'll get credit.] This is my first fan fiction so be nice ^^) x**


End file.
